


Hey Princess

by pxrspectiv



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrspectiv/pseuds/pxrspectiv
Summary: You were a really experienced pokemon trainer from Kanto. Eventually you fought your way through the gym challenge and wound up being the champion of Kanto. After about a year you eventually lost it to a young kid. Wanting to see more pokemon you decided you were going to move to Galar. You weren't really interested in participating in the Galarian gym challenge as you had extreme stage fright. The only reason you had done it before was because Kanto didn't have you do battles in stadiums, but you were excited to be able to attend matches and live it up in the big city of Wyndon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Here I Am

"Approaching Hulbury Bay," A voice boomed over the loudspeakers. You woke up from your nap with a start and jumped out of your seat to go take your first look at Galar. Going out on the boat's deck you gasped in awe. The view of Hulbury took your breath away. The cerulean blue waters below what appeared to be a medium sized city-town. "I should really photograph this..." You muttered to yourself. As if on cue, your Rotom phone popped out in front of you and snapped a photo. You laughed and took your phone taking a selfie with the view in the back. Posting on Instagram you captioned with "New adventure approaching? #Galar".

After putting your phone away you moved your attention back to Hulbury. The boat docked and with that you grabbed your bag and walked off onto the dock. You took a deep breath trying to capture Galar for the first time. "Hello Galar I'm finally here!" You laughed. First thing you had to do was to get a snack because you were literally starving and you were sure your pokemon were too. You ran up the stairs and over to the market stalls seeing what was for sale. A lot of different items were on display including incenses for different pokemon. Finally you saw a food stand with some snacks. You got a coffee and a sandwich and proceeded to find a spot for you and your pokemon to relax. The weather in Galar was beautiful, much prettier than you expected considering you've heard a lot about the sandstorms in the west and the snowstorms in the east. 

You let out your pokemon, Charizard, Lapras, and Pidgeot. You decided to leave the majority of your party with Professor Oak as he takes great care of yours and a few of your friend's pokemon. "Y'all ready to eat?" You smiled and got out bowls and filled them with water and pokemon food. You learned how to make your own pokemon food from a friend back in Kanto so you had plenty, but you heard about curry and how its a Galarian specialty. You were excited to make your own soon and find out what kind your pokemon liked. "So this is Galar guys, what do you think?" Your pokemon all responded in a happy chirp. Charizard came to nuzzle into you and you laughed.

"Hey you!" Someone called out. Not really expecting for anyone to know you, you looked over. A girl with blue streaks in her dark hair and pretty blue eyes approached you.

"U-um.. hello!" You said nervously, your social anxiety kicking into action.

"I've never seen you around, you new?" She asked smiling with a sweet but fierce glint in her eyes. She's gotta be a trainer.. you thought to yourself.

"Y-yeah, hi! I just got here from Kanto. I'm planning on living in Wyndon," You said slightly avoiding eye contact.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Galar! Your Lapras caught my eye, she's a beauty! I'm Nessa by the way, water-type gym leader here," She stuck out her hand. You were dumbfounded that you just got here and you already met a gym leader. She gave you a questionable look because you were just staring at her with your mouth slightly agape.

"O-oh! Sorry, I just am still in a daze uh, long ride you know, but thank you! About Lapras I mean and uh for the welcome," You rambled on. You dink, why you be like this! You smiled and introduced yourself as well, leaving out the fact that you used to be champion in Kanto. Instead, you decided to just say you were a normal trainer.

"Are you thinking about doing the gym challenge? It's starting in a few weeks!" Nessa sat down with you and your pokemon. Lapras approached her and she started petting her.

"W-well... I haven't really thought about that. I get a little nervous with everyone watching me battle. Out in Kanto we don't really pack stadiums with fans just broadcast on tv," you explained nervously. Nessa nodded, understanding your reasoning.

"Well it's not for everyone, but you've got some pretty strong pokemon and I've got a feeling you're also a pretty strong trainer. I'd love to see you rise to the challenge," She wasn't looking at you mostly at Lapras who was loving this attention.

"I'll think about it for sure," You lied a little. You had already thought about it and were 90% positive you weren't going to do it but the 10% left was up in the air based on who you met and what happens between now and the registration.

"Sounds great! Well I've got to get back and continue training, getting ready for the big thing you know. I go to Wyndon a lot so if you ever want to hang out just let me know, here you can have my number," She stood up and you handed her your Rotom phone. A ding went off on her phone signaling that she had sent herself a message to get your number as well. "I'm off! See ya later!" She waved and walked back up the stairs away from the market.

What just happened? I made a friend in less than an hour of being here and they don't even know me for my past... You were confused but turned around and looked at your pokemon. "She was nice right guys?" They made agreement noises. "About what she said with the gym challenge... I just don't know if I can really do that again," You knew it was supposed to be a ton of fun, traveling, meeting new people, pokemon battles. But you also knew how difficult and tiring it was to be on the road constantly.

Getting lost in your own thoughts you forgot that your pokemon were there and Pidgeot nudged into you chirping. You knew they'd want you to do the challenge, they love battling and getting better and they knew you did too. The social pressure was a lot as well as dealing with the crowds. Looking down at your pokemon's now empty food bowls you packed up the food and returned your pokemon to their balls.

You checked the time and freaked out. You had 5 minutes to get to your train to Wyndon and you had no clue on where the station was. Frantically you went up to the stand you bought your sandwich from and asked where it was. The woman gave you the long version of the directions which was not what you needed. All you remember was up stairs and straight. You thanked her quickly and sprinted. When you found the station the train was already moving. Struggling to breathe, you ran in panicking to the ticket man.

"Relax, it just arrived it was running late... as well," he added trying to chill you out. Breathing a sigh of relief you thanked him and walked to the gate. Not many people came out only a few children and a teacher. You guessed a field trip of some sort. You entered the train and found a cozy spot. There weren't any trains in Kanto, just underground shortcuts, boats, and Pokémon to fly on. The train started to move and you relaxed finally and looked out the window. As the train picked up speed eventually everything just became a green blur for a while. Until you saw the wild area.

"Whoa!" You exclaimed aloud pressing your face against the glass. An old couple next to you chuckled. They probably have lived here their whole lives. It was hard to spot but there were definitely Pokémon below. It was the most beautiful sight you've seen in a while.

"Would you like something to drink ma'am?" A woman with a cart asked. Turning over you looked at what she had.

"I uh- I'll have a green tea please," after ordering you immediately regretted. Green tea was great but after that coffee you really had to find a restroom. She poured you some hot water and added a tea bag. You thanked her and shot up running to the bathroom at the end of the train segment. After relieving yourself you sat back down. It actually worked out pretty well because now the tea was at a drinkable temperature and not scorching. You enjoyed the view for a while longer and finished your tea.

"Arriving at Wyndon Station" a woman's voice said. Once the train halted you got up and grabbed your bag exiting the train. The station was huge, you guessed all the trains came there all the time. Exiting the station you were in awe by a beautiful fountain with statues of different Pokémon surrounding it. You'd never seen those Pokémon before. It was only 3pm so you still had some time to explore the city while there was daylight. You assumed the nightlife was pretty great too. You weren't a huge partier but you definitely enjoyed dancing and being lost in a crowd where it's dark and there's no attention on you.

Let's see... you took out your phone and looked at a map of Wyndon trying to figure out where your new apartment was located. You didn't need it but you could definitely afford what you got. One of the best apartments in Wyndon. Probably as good as their champion's. You remembered meeting the champion once, Leon. You were just teens at the time and he's been champion since you were both 10. When you became a champion for a year you had the opportunity to meet the other champions at a conference.

You wandered around the city and eventually found the building you were in. You got one of the 2 penthouses in the building. Using your new key card you put it into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. Thankfully there was no annoying elevator music. You stepped out, slightly worried about how the apartment would look. You obviously didn't get to see it beforehand and was just going off of a virtual tour.

You keyed into the apartment and stepped in. New house smell. It was everything you had hoped it was. Spacious, a nice new kitchen, a few bedrooms, a crazy awesome master bathroom, and your own garden with a pool and hot tub. Even though you were this rich now you never forgot your humble beginnings in Pallet Town. Since you literally had no furniture yet (due to poor planning as always) you realized you were going to have to sleep in your sleeping bag on the floor. Stupid you thought to yourself. You forgot to order furniture. You hoped there was a furniture store open nearby you could grab a bed or at least a couch from for the night. Checking your phone for nearby furniture stores you rushed out of your apartment and down the elevator.

You ran out of the doors but ended up bumping into a man standing directly in front of the doors. You fell to the ground. "Ow," you rubbed your head. The guy was definitely taller than you so you figured you ran into his chest and luckily he didn't fall.

"Oh my- are you ok?" He had a worried expression across his face as he reached down to give you a hand up. The man had purple hair and wore a flat brimmed cap. He also was wearing shorts with tights/leggings?? And a large fur cape.

Am I hallucinating or does this guy just dress like a freak. You looked at him for a bit and he did the same thing Nessa did earlier with the confused waiting for you to do something face. You finally took his hand and stood up. "Yeah I'm fine uh..." you trailed off forgetting why you were in a rush in the first place.

"You seemed to be in an awful big hurry," he said looking right at you. Oh god you thought. You hated eye contact so much especially with new people.

"Yeah um..." not knowing what to say your anxiety picked up and spoke for you, "people don't normally stand right in front of the doors when other people are coming out..." you blurted out. His face immediately changed.

"Yeah uh.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been right there.." he apologized sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "You new here?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I actually just moved in, realized I forgot to purchase furniture.. I need something to sleep on for the night so.." you rambled again and then caught yourself.

"Gotcha. I'm surprised you don't know who I am," he stated. That was odd do I know him or something?

"U-um.. I don't think I do? Have we met before?" You questioned.

He laughed "No, but I'm the champion of Galar so usually everyone around here knows me and hounds me for autographs and such." Galar's champion?

"L-Leon?" You squeaked.

"Ah so you do know me," you quickly said your name and the gears started turning in his head. He snapped his fingers once he got it. "Oh yes that's right, you were the Kanto champion back then.. what are you doing out here?" He smiled after realizing the familiarity of you.

"I wanted a new adventure and to see new Pokémon," you explained. You checked your phone's time. If you didn't leave now you wouldn't have any time to test out the beds. "Hey uh I really gotta go check out furniture but I'll see you around!" You said quickly and began walking again.

"Wait! You're really going to be able to haul that bed frame into apartment and set it up by yourself?" He asked.

You looked back "I'm pretty handy," you weren't sure what he was getting at. You had a feeling he wanted to tag along but also that was kind of weird as you just met.

"Mind if I join? I was going to go take a nap but it's probably better if I don't," He asked for you. You hesitated and then agreed and the two of you walked out of the building together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I haven't written a fic in like ages but I got motivation to write one. I'm really excited to write this and hopefully y'all like it. Any feedback is appreciated!!


	2. The Nightshade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Clubbing, drinking, alcohol, blacking out.

"Should be here..." you muttered as Leon halted next to you. You looked at the stores around and eventually saw what you were looking for. "Sudowoodo Furniture!" You exclaimed and ran across the street. Leon called after you and caught up. You were about to enter and then you noticed the closed sign. Their hours were wrong on the website... "Rats... what am I going to do now, that was the only one supposedly open today," you groaned. 

"I've got a couple extra bedrooms if you want to stay, unless that's too weird," Leon suggested. Yeah that's a little odd considering we just met you thought but you figured it was the best offer as of now. 

"I'll think about it, thanks for the offer," you responded. Your phone dinged and you pulled it out. Nessa texted you. 

Nessa: Hey girl wyd  
You: Nm! Just looking around Wyndon. Tryin to find furniture but fail. Store is closed :(  
Nessa: that sucks!! Well what r u doing tonight?  
You: nothing y?  
Nessa: I'm coming to Wyndon to go out to the nightshade if u wanna go w me  
You: what is that?

You paused. Sounds like a night club to me. You weren't sure if you really wanted to go clubbing your first night here. But then again what else would you do? You had no furniture, not even a TV. 

Nessa: a nightclub downtown in Wyndon, u in?  
You: alright ya sure  
Nessa: great! I'll be by around 10? We can get ready together n leave by 11. 

You liked her message and put your phone away. 

"Popular already?" Leon teased. 

"Just a new friend I met," he feigned hurt at that response. 

"Whaaat I wasn't your first Galarian friend?" You rolled your eyes. 

"C'mon let's just go back," you said exasperated. Leon nodded and immediately started walking in the wrong direction. You just stared at him. Does he not remember what way we even came from you laughed to yourself. Eventually he realized you weren't with him and he spun around. Cape whipping around and he looked at you confused. "Leon that's the wrong way bud," you giggled. You heard him quietly curse under his breath and he came back to you. 

"Yeah I'm really bad with directions you lead the way," he admitted. You laughed a little and then started to proceed towards your guys' building. 

When you entered the elevator you asked "what floor?" As you punched in the top one for yourself. 

"Same as you actually," you paused as you realized he was your new neighbor. You lowered your hand from the buttons and the doors closed. The elevator was silent the whole way up, you being too nervous to say anything. You exited the elevator first going to your door. Leon mimicked but with his own door. "Well guess I'll see you around, thanks for letting me tag along!" He smiled showing his teeth and genuine happiness. 

How are his teeth so... white?! "Y-yeah not a problem bye!" You quickly jumped in your apartment and closed and locked the door. 

Breathing a sigh of relief you walked around your empty apartment. At least the bedroom floor was carpeted so you didn't have to lay on a hard wood floor. It was about 6pm and you were getting hungry. You decided to order some pizza as it was easy and you had no plates anyways. To kill time you pulled out your phone and started looking up the different gym leaders in Galar. All of them looked really cool, but unfortunately you didn't know any of them except for Nessa. You also noticed they didn't have an elite four. You figured you would ask Leon the next time you saw him about how exactly this worked. The doorbell rang signaling your pizza was here and you went to retrieve it. 

Munching on your pizza you decided to get out your phone and see what matches were happening. A few gym leaders were having battles against each other. One caught your eye, Nessa vs. Raihan. So that's why she said she was in Wyndon today... You knew Nessa was the water type gym leader but you had no clue about this Raihan guy. 

He was really getting into the battle and you loved seeing that. He had this crazy smile on his face with bright teal eyes and tanned skin. He also had on a hoodie that sort of resembled a dragon. He had a pokemon you had never seen before... it was white and sort of tall. Almost looked like a skyscraper but smaller. Nessa had a pokemon that was a turtle but it looked almost like a snapping turtle. 

"What pokemon are those?" You asked Rotom politely. "Bzzt Drednaw, the bite pokemon, a rock and water type and Duraludon the alloy pokemon, a steel and dragon type bzzt!" Rotom buzzed from your phone. Suddenly both trainers recalled their pokemon but a strange red light emitted from their wrists and into the pokeball. Both pokeballs grew to the size of a beach ball but they looked heavier. Nessa and Raihan threw their pokeballs backwards behind them and out came huge versions of the Drednaw and Duraludon. You gasped. You've heard of pokemon being able to grow giant but you had never seen it. You tried to remember the terms... Gigantamax and Dynamax? 

You were so distracted in your thoughts that you didn't even notice Raihan's Duraludon knocking Nessa's Drednaw out with a giant wall of... rock?! That was the end and you felt bad that your friend lost but hopefully she still had fun. You put away the pizza in the fridge, luckily the apartment came with one. After sitting around for another half hour you get a text from Nessa asking where you lived. You told her where and waited a bit longer lounging around. 

There was a knock at your door and you went to go answer it excited to see your friend. Nessa was there with a smile. "Hey! I just saw your match actually-" You were about to say sorry about the loss but Nessa put her hand up and smiled. 

"No worries, Raihan battled amazingly it was a really fun battle!" You nodded and brought her in. "Oh right, I forgot you didn't have any furniture..." She looked around at the open space. 

"Y-yeah, but I still got a bathroom and makeup and my clothes," you laughed. You showed her your dresses asking which one you should wear. Finally settling on a sparkly navy blue sleeveless body-con dress, you went into the bathroom to change. When you came out Nessa was in a light blue short shimmery dress. You both did your makeup and you checked the time realizing it was just about 11. "Ready?" You asked. 

"Yeah, we just gotta wait for someone I invited," She mumbled as you both stepped out of your apartment and you locked the door. 

"Oh? Do they know where they live?" You asked curiously. 

"Yeah he actually lives right ... there," Nessa said spinning around and pointing at your neighbor's door. As if on cue, his door opens and out steps your new neighbor with very different clothes. 

Maybe he does know how to dress... He had on a nice pair of slacks with a suit jacket and a button down shirt. He still had his hat on though. "L-Leon?" You spoke quietly kind of shocked he was coming too. 

Nessa laughed, "so you two did meet?". Leon walked over after locking his door and smiled explaining he helped you attempt to shop for furniture. "Oh great! So we're gonna have a ton of fun!!" Nessa squealed and you all got in the elevator. You were nervous but you figured it would be okay, you were making friends and you weren't alone in your apartment crying. 

Leon saying your name brought you out of your trance. "Hey, you there?" He snapped his fingers in front of your face. 

"O-oh oops I'm sorry. It's just been a long day," you made the same excuse you had been making all day. Leon smiled and threw his arm around both yours and Nessa's shoulders. 

"Well we're going to celebrate! The double Ds." 

Your eyes grew wide. "The WHAT?!" You shrieked confused. 

Nessa started laughing and barely was able to speak, "He-Leon always says that, he means-" 

"Dance and drink," Leon chuckled pulling you closer to him. 

"Oh haha okay um... alright yeah let's do the double... Ds," You tried it out and the other two laughed. The elevator had already stopped and you were all walking out to the street. "Is it far?" You asked looking around. Wyndon was really lit up during the night, you expected that though as it was the main city in Galar. They pointed at a building with purple flashing lights in the shape of some dark-type pokemon. 

When you arrived the bouncer asked for your name and Leon threw his arm around you again, "she's with me," you blushed at what he said and Nessa winked at you. You all walked in and gasped. You had never seen a club like this before. The lights were going crazy on the dance floor and Starships by Nicki Minaj was blasting over the speakers. The floor was flooded with tons of people all looking sweaty and hyped. 

"W-where are we going!?" You tried to yell over the music. Leon leaned his ear closer to you and asked you to repeat what you said. He still had his arm around you. Blushing, you motioned never mind about what you said and the three of you walked up some stairs. You were confused and you all walked past a body guard. It was still loud up here but a bit easier to hear if you're trying to talk to someone. 

"This is the VIP section, only gym leaders and well, me of course are allowed up here," Leon explained as Nessa wandered off to talk to some other gym leaders. 

"But- I'm not a gym leader!" You interjected confused as to why you were even allowed past the body guard. 

"You're a guest of mine, you're welcome to do anything here," He smiled at you and ruffled your hair. You just stared at him with your mouth slightly agape wondering how you even ended up in this position. A fancy looking man called for him to come over and you were curious as to why he looked so fancy at a night club. "That's Chairman Rose a.k.a. my boss sort of, why don't you go get a drink at the bar, we'll catch up later yeah?" Before you could get a word out Leon was already gone. There were definitely way too many people here for them all to be gym leaders. 

You made your way over to the bar and plopped down on a seat. The bartender asked you what you wanted and you asked what he had. You really had no idea what to get. "Why don't you get this pretty lady a Flareon," You heard a voice come up from behind and move next to you. You couldn't believe who was sitting next to you. He gave you a slight smirk in response to your surprised look. "Make it a double, it's on me," You really was so confused as to why he was talking to you. You immediately got nervous with the attention.

"T-thanks, um," You weren't sure whether to say his name or to just wait for him to introduce himself.

"Raihan, I'm the Hammerlocke Gym Leader, you may have seen me streaming or on the telly you know," He looked a little cocky about his status. Great, he's one of those guys. He put his hand out for you to shake. You told him your name and shook his hand trying to avoid eye contact. "So, what's a pretty princess doing here all alone?" You got your drinks and he took a sip of his.

"I just moved here from Kanto, met a couple new friends and got invited out, they know people so they're socializing, I don't so... that's why I'm over here," you explained, still struggling to look him in the eye. You were definitely nervous but you also knew he was just overly cocky and that you didn't need to be nervous around him because he was probably mostly focused on himself. You were also wary of the drink but you decided to take a sip. Eyes lighting up you exclaimed "Wow! This is ... fire!" your eyes watering a bit from the fireball shot that was a part of the drink. 

Raihan snorted and put his drink down already done with half of it. "That's why it's called a Flareon," he smirked again. He's definitely a ladies man, he calls girls princess and lady and buys them drinks. You knew his type and usually you didn't pick up guys like him. Actually, you just didn't pick up guys at all but it was somehow happening and you didn't know why. Already feeling the kick from the drink you finished it off. "Wow, alright, hopefully you can hold your liquor," he teased.

"You'd be surprised," you got a surge of confidence and gave him some sass back. You called the bartender over and ordered another drink but this time just a couple shots of vodka. Raihan got the same and you two were chatting just about anything. With the alcohol you weren't really aware of your nerves and your guard was let down a bit. Your face was flushed by the 4th shot and you could still function but you definitely wanted to stop sitting. Raihan looked just fine, he's a tall guy so he probably could handle a lot more than you. Like a G6 by Far East Movement came on and you squealed and jumped up so fast you almost fell back down. 

"Whoa... princess you better take it slow," Raihan jumped to your side to make sure you were good. You immediately started giggling just giving into the alcohol at this point. He basically read your mind. "You wanna dance?" You didn't even give an audible response and just grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor. You started moving and not even caring about what you looked like which wasn't normally how you rolled. You sang the words over and over not even knowing what you were saying but all you knew is you felt alive and this guy was pretty cute. Raihan danced with you, moving to your rhythm and eventually he put his arm around your waist. He was laughing at how openly silly you were and he brought you closer. You have never been a pick-me-up girl before but I guess new town, new you. Your bodies were moving together and you were literally sweating so much. You hoped that he was too drunk to even notice if you smelled. 

After the song finished you went back to the bar and had a couple more shots. Raihan was trailing behind you but got stopped because he was saying hi to some people. You threw them back and you had just passed your limit. Everything was getting slower and you knew you messed up. You try not to overdo it but you figured since it was a private section of a club you wouldn't be in too much trouble if you went overboard. 

You tried to make your way back to Raihan but you couldn't see him in the crowd. Now you were actually stumbling and accidentally bumping into people. You apologized in some slurs that were slightly inaudible. Before you knew it you started getting lightheaded and felt like you were going to pass out. Between the alcohol and the cluster of people around you it was just too overwhelming. Somehow you ended up on the ground but you noticed someone with purple hair shouting above you. "I told you to watch her! Not let her get wasted!" They said and you were wondering who they were even talking to. With the last bit of your energy you looked to the person on the other side and it faintly looked like Raihan. 

"Rai..." Your eyes closed without you even making them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was kinda rough. Exciting celebration of Raihan's win but also what is going to happen!? Where was Leon the whole time!?


End file.
